


To The Ranch

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [12]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, LinkedUniverse, Motherly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Shadow was cowering behind Warriors and Malon could tell the poor thing was trembling. “Hi Shadow,” she said softly, “It’s nice to meet you. My name’s Malon.”The Dark shifted slightly and looked at Malon. The woman gasped at the blue eyes that met her. They were scared, so scared. Eyes that young shouldn’t hold such fear. Malon wanted to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be okay.





	To The Ranch

Malon smiled at Twilight who was sitting at the table, stretching his arms. “Thanks for coming ahead to warn me this time. Though I will say, the wolf was a bit of a surprise.”  
Twilight blushed, “Yeah, sorry about that. Forgot to shift before entering the ranch…”  
Malon waved off his concern with a laugh, “Sweetheart, I promise you, as I said before, I’m familiar with all sorts of oddities. A transforming wolf is the least of my worries at the moment.” Malon set down the dish cloth she was holding, before turning and leaning against the counter as she continued, “I’m happy that I get to see y’all again. How have y’all been out there in the wilderness? No injuries I’d hope.”   
Twilight’s smile weaken and Malon’s worry grew instantly, though she tried not to show it. “Well,” Twilight said, “A…new enemy has become a problem recently.”   
Malon’s heart skipped a beat. What kind of new enemy? Was this why they were coming back, to tell her one of them died? Was her husband okay? Did he get captured by the enemy again-? No! Malon would stay positive. She wouldn’t know until the rest of them got here and that was that. Nothing she could do at the moment would help. There was no point in panicking right now. The situation was out of her hands.  
After her brief panic, she tuned back into Twilight who hadn’t noticed, “-like warped mirror images of us. Darker mirror images of us-,”  
“The water temple,” Malon whispered, remembering the fight her husband told her about. Twilight looked down.  
With a sigh he admitted, “Yeah, same thing. But nine of them.” Twilight paused, before rectifying, “Well…eight actually.”  
Malon’s eyes widened in surprise, “You already defeated one of them?”  
“No, no, no,” Twilight shook his head, “It’s just…one of them is different.”  
Malon was about to ask him to keep elaborating, but a horses loud cry cut through their conversation. Malon smiled, it was Epona. “They’re here,” she said shifting onto her feet and quickly walking to the door, desperate to make sure everyone was alright. That was the noise Epona made every time Link came home, so she had hope. Twilight was right behind her as they exited the house. There were seven heroes walking up the path and Malon locked eyes with him.  
Link.  
Overwhelmed with joy, Malon rushed over to him. He dropped the bags he was carrying and the two tightly embraced. She inhaled the scents of the forest that was so familiar, that she missed so much. “You’re home,” she whispered into his neck.  
“I’m home,” He responded, holding her close to him.  
Malon pulled away sadly, but kept their fingers interlaced as she turned to the other heroes. “It’s wonderful to see y’all again! Hopefully you’ll stay a bit longer this time,” She send looking hopefully a Link.   
“Yeah,” he responded smiling, “We’ll stay for a while.”  
“Where’s Warriors?” Twilight asked from behind them and Malon looked over the group, where was Warriors?  
“He’ll be here in a few minutes with the newest member of our group,” Link responded reassuring the two of them.  
Malon became even more confused though. “Newest member?”  
“Remember that exception I told you about?” Twilight asked, “Well turns out the Darks don’t like someone who doesn’t want to play by their rules.”  
Oh, Malon shuddered, she hoped whoever it was, was okay.  
“Wait,” Hyrule called, “I think that’s them!”  
Malon looked towards the entrance and saw Warriors walking towards them. From where she was standing Malon could barely make out small hands gripping onto his shirt from behind. That must have been the ‘dark’ that Twilight was talking about, but he was so small, basically a child…maybe Wind’s. Malon looked over to Wind and then back to the small figure. No, to small which would mean it was Four’s.  
“Honey,” Link said softly to her, “I’m going to warn you, Shadow’s very shy and is probably going to be scared of you.”  
Malon nodded, taking in the information given to her. So his name was Shadow…okay. As Warriors got closer, Malon could make out the tiny body on his back better. He was small, too small, perhaps even smaller than Four.  
“Is he okay?” She asked worried.  
Link sighed, “Well…my counterpart didn’t take his betrayal to well, none of them did. He needs a lot of bed rest and medical attention. We did the best we could but…” his voice died off.   
“Of course I can help,” Malon said. After all she had experience with injured heroes. Looking over her husband, Malon sighed. Too much experience. “My father is out visiting friends in Castle Town-,”  
“Your father has friends?” Link asked with a smirk.  
“Stop,” Malon laughed playfully hitting him, “As I was saying, we could lend Shadow my father’s room, it would probably be more comfortable.” Link nodded in agreement with her.  
“Hey Malon!” Warriors greeted coming to stand in front of her.  
“Hi Warriors,” She said with a smile. Shadow was cowering behind Warriors and Malon could tell the poor thing was trembling. “Hi Shadow,” she said softly, “It’s nice to meet you. My name’s Malon.”   
The Dark shifted slightly and looked at Malon. The woman gasped at the blue eyes that met her. They were scared, so scared. Eyes that young shouldn’t hold such fear. Malon wanted to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be okay.   
“You’re safe here sweetie,” She said softly, “I promise.”  
Shadow hid back behind Warriors and Malon held in a sigh. Hopefully the poor thing would soon feel at home. “I’ll show you where Shadow can stay and rest,” Link said to Warriors who nodded. Link kissed her cheek, before letting go and leading Warriors away. Four rushed behind them.  
“Um, Mrs. Malon…” Sky said approaching her, “I’ve been the one mostly taking care of Shadow and I know you have some knowledge of medical things, would you be able to help me?”  
“Of course I would sugar,” Malon smiled, “But please, just call me Malon. ‘Mrs’ just makes me feel old.”  
Sky nodded, “Got it. Also you should know, um…do to an incident with the Darks, Shadow can’t talk.”  
“Oh poor thing, scared into silence or-?” Malon asked.  
“No, he can’t physically talk. We don’t know what happened, but the dark counterpart-a wolf bit his neck.”  
Malon gasped and her hands came up to her mouth. But once the shock set off, the anger came. How could someone do that to a child! Thinking over Sky’s words realization hit Malon. Twilight’s counterpart, reflection. She looked over to the man who was looking down at the floor ashamed.   
“Sweetie,” Malon comforted walking over to him and cupping his face in her hands, “It’s not your fault.” Twilight can’t look her in the eye. “I promise it’s not,” She reassured.   
“Okay,” Twilight responded lightly.  
With a soft sigh, Malon turned to the others, “Well, it’s gonna get dark soon, come on in and get settled. Wild, sweetheart, I’d be honored if you helped me prepare supper.” Wild nodded happily at that.  
…  
Shadow’s heart pounded as Malon entered the room with Sky. He could trust Sky, but he couldn’t trust Malon. But Sky trusted Malon, they all did. But then again they all trusted the wolf, and the wolf couldn’t be trusted at all. Shadow was so confused and tired and hurt.   
“Hello again Shadow,” Malon said kindly. That kindness was fake.   
“We brought you some broth that could help your throat some,” Sky said with a smile, Shadow looked at the bowl suspiciously. “Wild made it, he thought you’d like it,” Sky laughed. Fine. He’d try it. “Malon is gonna unwrap the bandages around your neck while I get this cream ready okay?” Sky asked.   
No. No, not okay. Not okay at all! Despite these thoughts though Shadow nodded.   
Malon moved towards him and Shadow flinched as she reached towards him, expecting her hands to be cold and cruel. But then, as she started working, they weren’t her hands were warm and gentle, comforting. Like Sky’s.   
A soft gasp escaped the woman as she pulled back more and more layers. “I’m so sorry they did this to you sweetheart,” She said, “You don’t deserve this.”  
What? But-but he did deserve it. He betrayed them. He fell for Callous’ act.  
“No, I recognize that look,” Malon said, “I know what you’re thinking and I promise you, what happened was wrong and you didn’t deserve it.”  
“It’s no use arguing with Malon, Shadow,” Sky laughed walking over to them, “She always wins, just ask the Old Man.”  
“Oh hush you,” Malon said, reaching for the bowl of disinfectant cream the Sky was holding. “This may sting a little sugar, but I promise it’ll be over soon.” Malon said with a hopeful smile.  
As she started rubbing the cream onto his neck, Shadow was surprised, it didn’t sting at all. His body started to relax and Shadow allowed his eyes to shut while he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
…  
Shadow’s eyes shot open.  
The room was dark and the air was silent.  
He looked around and saw a window that was open letting moon light in, along with cold air. Shadow shivered. Would he be willing to take an earful tomorrow just to close a window? Shivering once more he decided yes, he would be willing.   
Shadow stood up slowly, surprisingly feeling no pain in his torso, and made his way over to the window. As he reached to pull it closed, a board behind him creaked.   
Shadow froze, hand in midair.  
“It’s been a while, hasn’t it shadow?”  
Eternal.


End file.
